Im Inneren
by favour
Summary: Season 5 - Episode 3  Seit mal ehrlich, wer nimmt Dean seine gutgelaunte Stimmung denn wirklich ab...


**Im Inneren**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Nix meins (leider)

**Spoiler**: Season 5 – Episode 3

**Rating**: R-16

**Summary**: Seit mal ehrlich, wer nimmt Dean seine gutgelaunte Stimmung denn wirklich ab...

* * *

Danke Cas. Danke, dass du mir den Freiraum gibst und meine wahren Gedanken ignorierst. Dass du mir meine Maskerade zum Schein abkaufst und mich in dem Glauben lässt, dass alles gut ist.

Aber es ist nichts gut. Die Welt steht auf dem Kopf. Unsere persönliche genauso wie das große Ganze. Unsere. Allein das Wort lässt mich zusammenzucken. Bin ich nicht ein sagenhafter Held? Schaffe es nicht mal an uns zu denken. Uns als Brüder zu sehen. Gemeinsam. So wie es sein sollte.

Ich weiß nicht warum ich dich hab gehen lassen. Ich rede mir ein, dass es besser ist. Dass du deine Ruhe findest und wieder zu dir selbst. Wenn ich nur daran glauben könnte, Sammy.

Du ziehst das Böse magisch an. Hast du schon immer. Ich hab mein Leben lang als dein Schutzschild gekämpft. Wollte dich aus der Schußlinie bringen. Aber es hat nichts gebracht. Diese beschissene Fügung... Schicksal... Ich hasse diese Wörter, hasse was sie bedeuten. Aber können wir uns wirklich dagegen wehren?

Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sammy.

Ich will dich nicht aufgeben. Nein, ich gebe dich nicht auf. Aber ich schaffe es nicht in deiner Nähe zu sein. Ich bin zu feige. Du erinnerst mich immer wieder an die Vergangenheit. Bilder der Qual, der Hölle, der Folter. Mein Versagen. Ich habe all das in Gang gebracht. Habe die Apokalypse mit meiner Selbstsucht gestartet und das Blut vergossen.

Noch kann ich mich in den Schatten der Unwissenheit verstecken. Kann die Erinnerung daran hinter dicken Mauern einsperren. Die Tore mit eisernen Ketten versperren. Wenigstens dir Gegenüber den Schein wahren.

Aber ich weiß, wie Egoistisch das ist. Ich sehe wie dich die Schuld erdrückt, dein Gesicht gezeichnet von Selbstzweifeln. Aber du bist es nicht.

Ich wollte dich beschützen und hab wieder einmal versagt. Wenn ich nur ein wenig mehr wie Dad gewesen wäre, hätte ich durchgehalten. Und du müsstest nicht damit leben Luzifer erweckt zu haben.

Ich will nichts lieber als dich packen und dir sagen, dass ich es war. Das dich keine Schuld trifft. Das du nur ein Spielball warst. Aber ich habe Angst vor der Reaktion. Angst, dass du wieder versuchst der Starke zu sein. Dass du dich wieder in den Kampf drängst. An forderster Front.

Verstehst du mich?

Ich will dich doch nur in Sicherheit wissen. Und ich kann dir nicht unter die Augen treten. Ich sehe in dir meine eigenen Fehler. Immer und immer wieder. Die Wut, die in mir kocht, richtet sich gegen mich, nicht gegen dich. Aber ich kann sie nicht kanalisieren.

Und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Konzentrieren auf die Aufgabe, die mich erdrückt. Die mich Stück für Stück in die Knie zwingt.

Außerdem will ich nicht, dass du in der Nähe bist, wenn ich Michael meine Zustimmung gebe. Du weißt es sogut wie ich, wir werden es alleine nicht schaffen. Wie viele Menschen sollen noch sterben, bis wir aufgeben? Hunderte? Tausende? Millionen?

Die es bis jetzt getroffen hat, sind schon zu viel. Die Lebenserwartung in unserer Umgebung ist nicht höher als die einer Eintagsfliege. Es sind schon soviele, dass mir die Gesichter entfallen. Dass ich sie nicht mehr greifen kann und sie verschwimmen. Zu einem einzigen Pulk aus Vorwurf und Hass.

Ich schaffe das nicht mehr. Meine Hände beginnt zu Zittern wenn ich im Telefon Bobbys Nummer sehe. Wenn sich die Bilder von seinem Rollstuhl erneut in meinen Kopf fressen. Er hat das nicht verdient.

Du hast das nicht verdient.

Was haben wir nur getan? Was habe ich nur getan?

Es tut mir leid, Sammy. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schon eher gegangen bin. Dass ich all diese Fehlentscheidungen getroffen hab. Dass ich das Ende über uns alle gebracht habe.

Ich sollte keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen dürfen. Wahrscheinlich ist es das Beste wenn ich die Kontrolle abgebe.

Ist das nicht feige? Es widerspricht all meinen Überzeugungen und alles in mir schreit danach, mich zu wehren. Aber ich kann nicht mehr. Ich glaube nicht mehr daran.

Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob ich mir die Kugel gebe, oder Michael vorher noch diesen Dienst erweise. Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden. Die Apokalypse ist nicht nur die Spitze des Eisberges sondern es ist der gesamte Koloss. Und ich versuche mich nur noch krampfhaft an das sinkenden Schiff zuklammern. An einer Vision festzuhalten. An einer Überzeugung.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch Kraft habe zu kämpfen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du bei mir bist, wenn ich breche. Vorallem möchte ich nicht, dass du mich findest wenn es vorbei ist. Wenn ich eine leblose Hülle bin. Ohne Empfindungen. Ohne Reaktion.

Vielleicht kann man mich auch nicht mehr erkennen. Vielleicht entstellt Michael gnädigerweise meine Hülle, so dass mich niemand wiederfinden kann.

Meinst du das ist zu viel verlangt als Bedingung? Ich denk, ich werde es ausprobieren.

Irgendwann.

Bald.

Verzeih mir, Sammy.

* * *

_Danke allen!_

_Bye favour_


End file.
